


Privacy Screen

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [15]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Slight Voyeurism, Spanking, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Adore did look stunning gagged with her own panties and cum covering her chest.”I was fucking you.  Well, Bianca was having Adore in someone’s backseat.  The way you look when I fuck your ass makes me so hard.  You had those red satin panties in your mouth and cum all over your chest. The things you make me want to do to you.  I want to shove a dildo up your ass and make you beg for my cock.  Fuck, sometimes I wonder if I could make you come just playing with your tits.”Bianca makes good on Roy’s dirty talk in Chapter 3 of Places Adore & Bianca Were Nearly Caught Having Sex (airplane), followed by fingering Adore during a meet and greet, and smutty bathtub foreplay.





	1. Chapter 1

_On the other hand, he mused as dream-Bianca hiked Adore’s leg higher on her shoulder, Adore did look stunning gagged with her own panties and cum covering her chest._

_”Yeah?” Danny’s voice was a breathy whisper. “Tell me.”_

_”I was fucking you,” he flicked his tongue out to lick Danny’s lips, watching his already wide pupils blow even further open. “Well, Bianca was having Adore in someone’s backseat.”_

_Danny squirmed, and he could feel his cock grow even harder._

_”The way you look when I fuck your ass makes me so hard. You had those red satin panties in your mouth and cum all over your chest.” It wouldn’t be long; Danny’s hand had fallen still on Roy’s cock, his own leaking profusely._

_”Your nipples were so hard, I couldn’t stop playing with them.” Danny’s eyes were starting to glaze over, and Roy sped up his strokes. Almost there._

_”The things you make me want to do to you. I want to shove a dildo up your ass and make you beg for my cock.” Where the fuck had that come from? “Fuck, sometimes I wonder if I could make you come just playing with your tits.”_

_********_

Bianca raised a painted eyebrow when their driver arrived to take them back to the hotel from the venue. She’d been expecting a couple of steps up from Uber, but not car service that involved a suit and tie. (It did, however, explain why Jamie was trying not to laugh when he told her he’d made arrangements for a ride.) The driver, whose name tag proclaimed his name to be Matthew, took charge of their bags, and if he hadn’t been expecting two drag queens in six inch heels, he certainly didn’t show it. 

Adore gave Matthew a dirty smile and a wink, deflating a little when he merely smiled back politely. She pouted at his back as he led them out of the theatre, dragging her proverbial heels and shooting Bianca a scowl when she didn’t bother concealing her amusement. 

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Bianca nearly collided with Adore’s back when she stopped abruptly. 

“What-“

”...”

“Oh.”

Instead of a towncar or SUV parked outside, Matthew was loading their collective luggage into the trunk of a limousine. He opened the door and made to hand them both in, although Bianca was certain she could see the hint of a smile lurking on his face. Sighing, she grabbed Adore’s elbow and tugged her towards the curb. 

The inside of the limo was elegantly appointed in leather (easier to wipe clean, most likely), and Bianca kicked off her heels before putting her feet up. She hunted through the minibar for something to drink, retrieving a tiny bottle of wine while Adore was still gaping at the interior. 

“Ladies?” 

“Yes, my angel?”

”Looks like there’s a traffic jam leaving the downtown. I’ve tried rerouting, but it’s probably going to take an hour at least to get you to your destination at the Westin.”

”Well,” she shrugged in response, “you’ve got the hard part.”

”If you’d like, there’s-“ Matthew paused when he saw the glass already in her hand. “Ahh. I see you’ve found the bar.”

Bianca grinned.

”You've got enough back here to keep two queens occupied. We’ll try not to make too much noise.”

He nodded, started the engine, and rolled up the privacy screen. As they pulled away from the theatre, Adore finally closed her open mouth.

”B...?”

”Hmmmm?”

She waited as Adore slid across the seat and cuddled into her side. 

“I could get used to this.”

********

Ten minutes and less than four blocks later, Adore was already fidgeting. Bianca had watched her play with the various climate controls, take out her phone and put it away after poking halfheartedly through social media, and dig through the contents of the minibar. She’d eventually given up, slumped against Bianca’s shoulder and grabbed the hand resting on her thigh. 

“Ugh. This is gonna suck.”

”Free alcohol and no seatbelts pussyface, what’s not to like?”

The frown creasing Adore’s nose probably shouldn’t have been as cute as it was.

”I’m horny.”

”You’re always horny.” 

“Yeah, but I was hoping we’d have time for, I dunno...blowjobs before the meet and greet?”

She did have a point. Between flying in from opposite sides of the country, delays from the same traffic in getting to the venue, and eight queens stuffed in one dressing room, she’d barely been able to hug Adore without someone less than two feet away. Their schedules had kept them apart for the better part of two months, and while Bianca prized everything else about their relationship, she admittedly hadn’t done more than jerk off since Danny kissed Roy goodbye at the airport.

Bianca considered what was at the bottom of her oversized black leather handbag. Along with lash glue and powder, she’d packed something else, intending to be ready the next time Adore talked her into dressing room sex. She eyed the privacy screen, snapped the toggle to lock it in the “up” position, and mentally shrugged. Now was probably as good a time as any...

She hiked the skirt of her sequined gown up and moved to straddle Adore’s lap.

”I’ve got a better idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut installments, because I’m still working on the mechanics of this part ;). The logistics of sex in a car, even a limo, are surprisingly complicated.

Bianca waited patiently while Adore’s expression changed from surprised to pleased, fidgeting hands coming to rest on her waist. The layers of steel and coutil and padding meant that it was more pressure and weight than anything, but she leaned back into them with a smile.

"Yeah?"

She shifted a little, settling more comfortably on Adore’s thighs and reaching for her handbag. Digging inside, she pulled out a zippered cosmetic case that she set on the seat beside them before dropping her bag onto the table behind her. The plain black nylon pouch matched the rest of her normal kit, no hint of its contents on the surface. Adore watched with impatient curiosity, her bouncing knee sending a frisson of pleasure up Bianca's spine as it nudged against her tuck.

”B?”

”Remember what I told you when we were on the plane?”

Her face scrunched up in a frown, angled brows knitting together.

”Uhhhh, which time?”

"That time you sucked my dick in first class."

Adore's eyes went sleepy with remembered lust, gaze distant. Her winged eyeliner was slightly crooked, and Bianca cocked her head to the side, watching her exaggerated lashes blink in thought.

”No...?”

Leaning forward, she stole a kiss, careful not to smear their lipstick. Adore’s hungry growl did nothing to help with her self-restraint when all she wanted to do was fasten their mouths together until the only thing she could taste was _Danny_.

Bianca traced her hands over Adore’s chest, mesh dress and pleather bra leaving little to the imagination. She followed the freckles down from her collarbone, fingers skipping along, then pushed one of the bra cups aside to reveal a nipple already drawn up tight with arousal. Predictably, Adore hadn’t bothered to fully shave, and Bianca played with the downy hairs surrounding it before flicking the nipple roughly. 

Adore wasn’t wearing anything on the bottom tonight, just a thong under a single layer of fishnet and her usual wide leather belt with metal rings. The rings clinked together as her hips thrust upwards in response to the teasing, setting up a rhythm of unfulfilled desire. Riding out the urge to grind their crotches together, Bianca alternated quick tugs and rubbing firm circles with the pad of her thumb. She pinched the sensitive nub sharply, rolling it between thumb and forefinger until Adore whimpered, chest thrust forward seeking more contact.

“We’ve got forty minutes at least,” Bianca murmured, giving one more good pinch before releasing the peaked nipple to start unbuckling her belt.

Adore’s own hands slid up her skirt, and she huffed in frustration when they found the waistband of Bianca’s tights secured under her corset. 

“Off, B,” she urged. “Lemme touch you.”

Impatient fingers tugged at the outer layer of nude fishnet, and she whined in dissatisfaction when Bianca moved her hands away.

“Shhhh,” Bianca soothed, setting the belt aside and petting the bulge distending the black thong. “I want to play with you.”

The pout she received in response was too enticing to resist, and she licked her way into Adore's mouth while continuing to knead her restrained erection. Adore was already leaking, the silky fabric shiny with pre-come as she rocked against Bianca's palm. She rutted shamelessly against the bangles on Bianca’s wrist when her fingers dipped lower to cup her balls. 

Bianca could have happily spent the rest of the ride back to the hotel necking and fondling, but there was no way Adore could discretely exit the car in her skimpy outfit with a hard-on, particularly when DeLa and Alyssa were probably going to meet them at the curb. She pulled back reluctantly, holding Adore against the seat with a hand to her chest when she tried to follow Bianca's lips as their mouths separated.

"Hold on, angel."

She carefully gathered the skirt of her gown up, tucking it into a knot behind her back and baring both legs up to the hip as she knelt on the floor (it seemed clean enough, but why take the risk?). Adore reached out with both hands, caressing her painted throat and bare shoulders, her need for touch clearly telegraphed. Bianca leaned back out of range to finish, but didn't make her wait long. 

Once she was satisfied with her dress, she unlaced and waited for Adore to kick off the platform boots. A moment later, she hooked her fingers below the waistband of Adore's tights, peeling them down and off along with her thong. Her erection sprang free, bobbing against her stomach. The dusky head was fully engorged, shiny with slick and leaking profusely. Bianca brushed her thumb over the tip, giving Adore’s cock a few good strokes before releasing it again.

”Fuck....”

Instead of discarding the tights, she lifted Adore’s legs to rest on the seat, thighs bent up to her chest. She loosely tied the fishnets around her ankles and pushed her knees outwards until her legs splayed open, cock and balls on full display. Bianca reached for her wrists, waiting until Adore crossed them for her before hobbling her feet and hands together in a bundle of nylon and elastic. 

Pleased with the erotic arrangement, she sat back on her heels to make eye contact, gently squeezing Adore’s fingers.

”Okay?”

Adore’s smile was fond and a little teasing. 

“Yeah. You know you don’t need to ask.”

"If you want me to stop-"

"B. I trust you."

"-pull the knot open or grab my hand," Bianca finished, leveling a serious look at her. 

“All right.”

Bianca retrieved the pouch from the seat beside them, unzipping it and tipping a small bottle of lube into her palm. She knelt up for a brief kiss, then reached for Adore’s straining erection.

”Ready to play?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut part two.

Adore nodded eagerly, licking her lips and brushing her fingers over the underside of Bianca’s wrist.

Bianca snapped the bottle cap open with a black painted nail, upending it to drizzle a thin stream of lube directly onto Adore’s cock and balls. The shiver in response to the cold liquid turned into a shudder of pleasure when she followed by wrapping her fingers tightly around the shaft. Skipping the usual teasing buildup, Bianca rapidly pumped the leaking cock, the slick sound of skin sliding against skin and squelch of lube mingling with Adore’s low moans. 

She kept her other hand clean, setting the lube aside then slipping three fingers into Adore’s open mouth. Dark plum lips pursed, Adore sucked and laved her fingers with broad swipes of her tongue, bobbing her head as if she was sucking dick. The wet heat made Bianca’s own cock throb hopefully, straining against the tucking tape. She thrust them in and out in time with the rhythm she was using to jerk her off, thumb swiping over the swollen head again and again. Adore was a vision of obscene glory, eyes half-lidded and moaning around the fingers fucking her mouth, knees spread so wide her thighs were nearly flat on the seat. She deliberately avoided the twisting strokes over the head that would have Adore within minutes of coming, chuckling evilly at her attempts to squirm Bianca’s hand where she wanted it.

“I picked up something for us to play with,” she murmured, voice gone husky with arousal even if her dick couldn’t harden. “Wanna see it?”

Adore’s interrogative hum vibrated against the pads of her fingers, and she pulled them free to let her speak.

”Gonna fuck me up good?”

Her tongue darted out to give Bianca's fingers a final caress.

”Don’t I always?”

“Mmmhmmm. Better than...just you.”

The words hung in the air between them and Bianca’s hand stilled. It hit home the way it did sometimes (usually when he had an armful of sleeping mermaid), how comfortable Danny was with letting Roy put him in vulnerable positions. On a purely physical and practical level, he knew Danny was usually the dominant one in bed with his partners, never failed to be humbled by the level of trust implicit in insisting he wouldn't ever have to tell Roy to stop. Beyond the creative ways they found to have sex, more than all of the intimacies they shared, that gentle, quiet side of Danny was one of the greatest gifts he'd ever entrusted Roy with. 

Her fiery olive-gold eyes softened for a moment, losing their lustful edge as she smiled. Then Adore blinked and the tension broke, the moment slipping away. She nipped at Bianca's fingertips, pulling her back to the present.

”Gonna show me what it is?” 

The salacious look she aimed at Bianca’s crotch made her seriously reconsider the plan, thinking of the pleasure to be had from one of Adore’s deliberately sloppy blowjobs. 

“You’ve seen that before,” Bianca laughed, wiping her hand on a napkin and reaching for the bag again. 

"Not gonna take your dick out?"

"I'm tucked and cinched, bitch," she reminded her wryly, "No time." 

Tossing the bag aside, she held up a dark green dildo, watching Adore’s eyes widen. It was smaller than either of their cocks, but substantial enough to stretch her hole open nicely, ridged and curved. There was a second surprise hidden inside, but Bianca kept it to herself for now.

”Whoa.” Adore sounded both impressed and excited. “I can’t believe you had that in your purse.”

Bianca nudged the tip of the toy against Adore’s lips, other hand stealing down to her chest to flick her nipple while she hollowed her cheeks around the silicone. 

“I thought it might be helpful the next time you needed something in your ass in the dressing room.” 

The corners of Adore's mouth twitched in an interrupted smile. 

Her internal clock gave them just over half an hour left, so there was no point in wasting time. She gave the nub another pinch and tug before releasing it and pulling the toy out of Adore’s mouth. 

“Okay?”

Bianca wasn’t one hundred percent sure she was interested in (and ready for) anything up her ass tonight, although she hoped and suspected it was the case. Adore had made it clear via text that morning that she planned to be ready to fuck the moment they were done for the night, and hadn’t followed it up with any comments to indicate she expected to top. Not that they didn’t enjoy all of the other options, but nothing was quite as satisfying as an _I missed you_ fuck.

”We can always-“

“B...”

”Yeah?”

”If you don’t hurry up and put that in me, I’m gonna pull your wig off and fuck your face.”

Question answered, although she didn’t doubt Adore would follow through with her threat. 

Setting the toy aside, she slicked up her fingers again with businesslike efficiency before tugging Adore further down to lie flat on the seat. Bianca waited until Adore grabbed her own ankles, rocking back and tilting her ass up to expose her hole. The defenseless pose apparently served to heighten Adore’s excitement as she wiggled her hips eagerly.

Bianca slapped the firm cheeks twice just to watch Adore’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure, careful to stay well within the limits of a playful spanking. Roy was all about exploring kinks in bed or out, but maintained a wide line between play and pain. Danny loved having his ass smacked during sex, and although Roy couldn’t see the appeal on the receiving end - they’d tried and ended when he lost his erection after the second slap - he was happy to indulge that particular desire. 

(And if Danny chose to go elsewhere to enjoy certain things with someone else, well, that was his right and Roy wouldn’t stand in his way. He knew Danny didn’t let anyone else fuck him, and Roy refused to examine the fluttery feel in his stomach when he learned that.)

She groped Adore’s ass one last time before spreading her cheeks further open, tracing the twitching hole with her thumb and just dipping inside. Teasing circles gave way to the barest hint of penetration, hardly more than her fingertip. 

“C’mon B,” she pleaded, “stop staring and fuck me.”

A quick glance confirmed that Adore was still enjoying herself, cock dripping sticky pre-come onto her clenched stomach. Invitation given, Bianca didn’t bother with any preamble before slipping her thumb out and immediately pushing two fingers in up to the knuckle. Adore’s impatient frown melted into open-mouthed moans in response to the rough fingering.

"Shhhh," Bianca hissed, glancing over her shoulder at the privacy screen. 

Danny was never restrained in bed and Roy loved to hear how much he was enjoying himself, but the normally arousing sounds were at a high enough volume that she worried their driver might overhear. She wasn't sure how soundproof the barrier was, and while she loved to fulfill Danny's fantasies, exhibition wasn't on her list of preferred sexual activities.

Adore bit her lip, whines and whimpers still breaking free despite her obvious attempt to silence them. Bianca continued the finger fucking at a slower pace and considered their options. She could untie her hands and let Adore cover her mouth, but being bound was part of the thrill. Glancing around, she spotted black satin crumpled on the table and remembered the second part of her promised scenario.

”Open up.”

”...what?” Adore’s eyes struggled to focus.

Bianca smiled wickedly, withdrawing her fingers and wiping them clean before retrieving the thong and balling it up in her hand. Hooking her thumb over Adore’s bottom lip, she tugged until her jaw fell open, then stuffed the panties into her mouth. Adore’s pupils blew wide in blatant arousal and she moaned around the fabric, the sound muffled and breathy. They weren’t the pair of red high-cut briefs that Bianca had been dreaming about, but the effect was just as delicious. She groaned at the thought of Adore tasting her own pre-come on the damp fabric, squeezing her thighs together and trying fruitlessly to relieve some of the pressure on her tuck.

Her fingers slipped back down to tease the rim of her hole, trying to decide if Adore was ready. Too much stretching and the toy wouldn’t do its job, too little and it might hurt. They (he) hadn’t fucked (Danny) since a couple of weeks before leaving for their solo engagements. While there had been plenty of blowjobs and the like, she doubted Adore had had even a finger up her ass in the months since. (Danny had bent him over the kitchen table and fingered him to orgasm hours before heading to the airport; flying with a freshly fucked ass had been...interesting.)

She waved the dildo in front of Adore’s face again, watching her teeth clench in damp satin. 

“Want me to fuck you?”

Adore whimpered, nodding. 

“I’ll stop if you need. I promise.”

Bianca waited for her nod, then poured a generous amount of lube over the toy. She brushed her fingers lightly over Adore’s shoulder before adjusting her grip on the silicone and slowly pushing it in, thinking about how the tight grip would feel around her own cock. Adore’s hole clenched around its girth, shiny with slick, and Bianca caressed the sensitive skin. Her gasps every time another ridge slipped past her rim made it through the fabric in tiny choked-off breaths. 

“Fuck angel,” she murmured, tugging the toy back out an inch just to watch her ass swallow it back up greedily, “your hole is so hungry. Wish it was my cock, don’t you?”

Once all the way in, Bianca didn’t leave it there long, withdrawing until just the bulbous tip stretched her hole open and thrusting it back in. The rapid rhythm didn't allow Adore to recover from the sensation of being empty before filling her again, curved silicone tugging at her hole with every pass. Adore threw her head back hard onto the seat, rocking to meet the penetration. Her hard cock bounced against her stomach, and Bianca reminded herself firmly that she had on lipstick and couldn't (shouldn't) suck her off. 

Several minutes passed with just the sound of harsh panting and the snick of damp skin on leather. Bianca maintained the relentless pace while her other hand stroked Adore's inner thigh in gentle contrast, ignoring the way her fingers were starting to cramp. Despite the heated situation, she kept a close eye on Adore's reactions until she heard a familiar hitch in her breathing. They hadn't managed to make Danny come untouched yet, but she was sorely tempted to find out later when they had a bed to share. 

Slowing her movements, she kissed the side of Adore's mouth and waited for her eyes to open. 

“Ready to come?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This took a much more intense direction than I started out with, and it's not done yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut part three. "Coming" to the conclusion at last.

It took her a few seconds to respond, trembling with overstimulated nerves. Bianca cupped her jaw, fingers stroking the delicate skin behind her ear while she caught her breath and her legs relaxed. Adore twisted her head to the side, nuzzling into Bianca’s open palm. Her foundation was running with sweat, and Bianca made a mental note to use setting spray before they got out of the car. 

"Mmmhmmm..."

The fucked-out hum went straight to her neglected arousal, nipples tightening and sending pinpricks of pleasure as they rubbed on the inside of the corset padding. Bianca clenched her jaw and exhaled noisily, catching Adore’s lazy smile and the glimmer of mischief in her sex-drunk eyes. Shaking her head, Bianca leaned over and nudged their noses together.

”I’ve got a surprise for you. Guess what it is?”

”Hmmmm?”

“You’ll like it. Actually...” Bianca hesitated after adding more lube, chewing the inside of her lip. There was something she very much wanted to do, but only if Adore agreed (chances were almost certainly yes, but Roy never wanted to push his luck).

Adore tilted her head in question. A few of her bobby-pins had come loose, and Bianca automatically reached out to fix them, smoothing her wig back into place.

”Mmmmmuuhhhh?”

_Quit stalling._

”You’re gorgeous right now.” 

The quiet sincerity even caught Bianca by surprise, but she continued.

”Could I...I wanna take a picture of you like this. Is that okay?”

The question clearly caught Adore by surprise as well, eyebrows flying up before nodding.

”Are you sure? You don’t have to say-“

”Mmmmmppphhhhh.” 

The quirk of her lips said Bianca was being overly concerned.

Without looking away, she dug in her handbag and pulled out her phone, watching as Adore squirmed closer to the edge of the seat and and spread her knees wider. She let her eyes fall half-closed as Bianca thumbed the camera on, arms straining to pull her legs back and shamelessly pushing her ass higher with the toy still buried inside.

Bianca positioned the phone to capture the way the black satin clung to her lips, cock visible between her spread legs, flushed dark and trailing wetness over her rucked up dress. Flipping the screen around to show her, Bianca couldn’t help but laugh quietly at Adore’s smug expression.

”You whore,” she murmured affectionately, dropping the phone back in her bag and kissing the nearest knee. “Thank you.”

”Mmmhmmm.”

Adore wriggled again, the protruding end of the dildo all the more obscene clenched between her cheeks.

“Where was I- ahh. Yeah. Wanna see the surprise?”

The question was clearly rhetorical, Adore rocking on the seat and ass muscles flexing as she tried to shift the toy inside of her. She fixed Bianca with a pleading stare, moaning.

Licking her lips, Bianca gripped the end and twisted the dial on the bottom, and a low buzz filled the air. Adore’s eyes widened before rolling back, hips moving in tight, urgent motions, fucking herself on the vibrating dildo as Bianca stared, unable to look away.

Ten minutes left. They needed to hurry up, even though she would have drawn it out as long as Adore could stand otherwise. Bianca angled the dildo just so and pressed up until Adore jerked sharply. Her moans turned into whines and whimpers, grip on her ankles tightening until her knuckles paled. Bianca traced the sensitive skin around the toy, then buried it up to the hilt and slapped her ass several times in quick succession. The resulting cry was loud enough that Bianca spared a glance at the console to ensure the lock was still in place.

"Shhhh," she urged, kissing her temple.

Adore tossed her head, lips moving as she tried to say something. Bianca's focus snapped to her mouth.

"Angel?"

“...mmmmhhhhhh-... mmmgguhhstop!”

She froze, instantly flicking the dial off.

"Too much?" 

It was something she had asked audiences for years, mocking and sarcastic; it bore no resemblance to the worried concern now, the way Roy always asked after Danny's comfort when they were playing.

The muffled exclamations increased in urgency, matted green hair clinging to her sweaty forehead as she shook her head in agitation. Bianca started to pull the toy out, halted when Adore's fingers unclenched from her ankles and grabbed her wrist tightly. She pulled the knotted tights open to release her hands and feet, then hurriedly plucked the soaking wet panties from between Adore’s teeth, spit trailing them to her swollen lips.

”Fuck,” Bianca dropped the panties and cupped a flushed cheek with her palm, heart pounding in anxious worry, “fuck, did I hurt you?”

Adore groaned long and low, shaking her head again.

”...no, don’t stop, fuck me, please don’t stop.”

Bianca’s breath rushed out in relief.

”I-“

”B,” Adore’s voice was a raspy mess, “ ‘m so close. You gotta...please...”

She used her hold on Bianca’s wrist to shove the toy back in.

”Touch me, please. Wanna come-“

”Okay, all right-“ Bianca’s heart was still racing, “hang on angel, I just-“

Adore’s arm shot out, pulling Bianca to her by the back of her wig and crushing their mouths together. Too surprised to react, Bianca felt her biting at her lips, gloss smearing over her chin as Adore’s tongue thrust into her mouth. She fumbled blindly with her fingers until she found the dial again, Adore’s frustrated growl giving way to rapid breaths through her nose as Bianca finally returned the kiss and thumbed the speed up to high.

The angle was all wrong, balanced awkwardly on one knee and other leg splayed out, ankle bent uncomfortably, but Bianca didn’t move. Beneath her, Adore rapidly stroked her erection, whining into Bianca’s mouth and fucking herself on the silicone cock. 

Less than thirty seconds later, her eyes shot wide open, green-gold locked with amber as she came hot over her outstretched arm. Bianca held the pose as Adore shivered with aftershocks, turning the toy off and withdrawing it slowly before falling back onto her heels.

”Fuck...”

”...yeah...”

Much as she would have liked to join Adore where she’d collapsed on the seat, they still needed to clean up and get her back into her clothes before relaxing. With a groan, Bianca fished out a package of wet wipes and gave the toy a cursory cleaning before zipping it and the lube back into its bag. 

Adore was still coming down as Bianca cleaned her up, dabbing at the cum on her stomach and carefully swiping over her hole to get the last of the lube. She barely moved when Bianca opened her touch up kit and wiped off the smeared lipstick before rapidly applying fresh foundation around her mouth and chin (courtesy of carrying Adore’s color after she kept losing hers). By the time she’d re-set it with powder, Adore was slowly blinking up at her.

”Hi.”

”Welcome back.”

She raised a shaky hand to brush her thumb over a dimple, laughing when Bianca automatically batted it away and started fixing her own face. Without her striking dark lips, Adore’s eyes stood out, soft and just a little sleepy. 

“You’re gonna have to use mine, unless you’ve got lipstick stashed somewhere?”

Adore shook her head and pushed herself up to sit, accepting the mirror and tube of color as Bianca busied herself untangling her tights. They didn’t seem to be in any worse shape than usual, but there was no way the soaking wet thong was going back on, particularly with lube still leaking out of her ass.

”You got panties in there too?” The question was only half in jest as she shot a look at Bianca’s handbag. 

“Bitch,” she groaned, “you really think I have a thong with me?”

Bianca pointed at her own black panties, still exposed by her knotted up gown.

”Shit.”

”Yeah.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Bianca started to shimmy out of them. Nothing showed through her tights and pads anyway, but she was glad she’d worn them for the sake of completeness.

”B?”

She handed them to Adore before releasing her skirt to cover her legs again.

”I hope your ass fits in those.”

”Hey! You love my ass.”

”I do, but I don’t think DeLa wants to see your dick swinging.”

Adore couldn’t disagree. They were a bit tight (even padded, Bianca’s hips were still smaller than Danny’s ass), but it was really the only option. She squirmed at the slick slide of her ass cheeks, staring blankly when Bianca held out a stack of folded napkins.

”Whuh?”

”Put it in there, or you’re gonna look like you pissed yourself later.”

Together they managed to get her tights more or less in place, and Bianca cleaned up the rest of the evidence. If Adore didn’t know better, she’d suspect she had a whole convenience store in her bag. No wonder it weighed a ton.

When Matthew knocked on the privacy screen before rolling it down, they were both lounging on the seat a companionable distance apart. 

“Ladies? We’re about five minutes out from the Westin. Everything okay back there?”

”Never better,” Bianca smiled back. “Thank you for asking.”

********

Alyssa and DeLa were indeed waiting when they pulled up to the hotel, wearing coordinating expressions of impatience and concern. 

“That traffic was really awful!” DeLa commiserated as Matthew wheeled their bags around to the curb. 

“Miss Bianca?” 

Bianca turned her head to where Alyssa was frowning at her hair.

”What?”

”Why’s your wig done looking like someone tried to pull it off?”

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fans self* These two and the things they could be getting up to... more on the way with the meet & greet and what happens when they’re finally in a room for the night. Any predictions?
> 
> As someone who likes to be prepared, I can only imagine what Bianca has stashed in that giant bag she carries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore somehow manages to get through the meet and greet while being fingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual sex on a bed has to wait for the next chapter, because these two can’t keep their hands off each other.

As a rule, Bianca always brought her full self to meet and greets. Making crowds laugh from the stage was amazing, but having a few moments one on one (even with hundreds of others in the room) meant more than any performance on a personal level. Bianca worked her magic with a microphone to the crowd, and with touch and kind words individually. It was holding someone’s hand while they burst into nervous tears, expressing her genuine gratitude in receiving gifts of artwork, or making a brief personal insult recording. 

Any event with Adore automatically became more enjoyable, regardless of their intimate activities. They played off each other wonderfully, Adore as a favorite target for Bianca’s almost-reads and a constant stream of jokes about age. Beyond that, it meant they were in casual physical contact, something that soothed an inexplicable craving that itched somewhere in her stomach. 

Watching Adore crouch to hug a fan, Bianca smiled a private smile when she squirmed after standing back up, shifting her weight between her feet and standing with her legs even farther apart than usual. Drinking from her glass of wine, she wondered if Adore still felt open, empty and in need of filling.

She hoped it was the case.

The next time she wrapped her arm around Adore’s waist for a photo, Bianca casually caressed her below the small of her back, rewarded with a wink and Adore pressing her ass against her hand. There was a bit of waiting as the queens shifted around the next group of young women, and she took full advantage of standing closest to the corner, where no one would be able to get a good look behind them. When the photographer motioned for everyone to move closer, Bianca slid her hand up the back of Adore’s dress and down her panties, pushing the belt aside. The look she received was a combination of pure obscenity and surprise. Bianca raised a painted brow in silent question, waiting to move until Adore’s chin dipped in the slightest nod, tongue flicking out to wet her lips.

She pushed a finger between the firm cheeks, finding the cleft of her ass slick with leftover lube. The girls were having a bit of a moment with Alyssa, demonstrating dance moves and tongue popping. Under cover of the distraction (she couldn’t have planned it better), her probing finger slipped further forward to stroke over Adore’s hole. She was barely tucked inside Bianca’s panties, the head of her dick nestled back between her thighs. Bianca traced the slit, deliberately bouncing her finger up against her rim with every pass.

The photographer called for a five minute break just then, powder puffs and compacts emerging. No one looked in askance at the two of them tucked in the corner, no reason to expect that Bianca’s hand wasn’t resting on Adore’s hip. They leaned together as if in private conversation, Adore’s head turned towards her and face obscured in Bianca’s pouf of curls.

”Fuck, B...”

She circled the twitching hole again, pressing the pad of her finger firmly against it but not entering. 

“We’re almost done here,” she murmured, pausing to nod and smile at the waiting fans. 

Adore whimpered quietly as she slid her finger in halfway, moving in and out slowly. Her belt was buckled low enough to conceal her crotch, although Bianca could feel her cock starting to take interest, the head swelling against her knuckles.

”Ready ladies?”

The photographer’s voice cut through their bubble of sexual heat, and Adore raised a shaky hand to smooth her hair back. Luckily, the remainder of the crowd seemed to be there for Alyssa and Detox, no one moving their way for a greeting. Adore’s quiet whimpering was completely drowned out by the buzz of excited conversation going on around them. The hand on Bianca’s opposite shoulder migrated further back with every passing minute, until Adore’s palm rested flat against her lacing, fingers hooked over the top of her corset and hanging on with an iron grip.

Part of her couldn’t believe she was fingering Adore in (a certain quantity of) public. Danny got a thrill off exhibition, always flirting with accidentally flashing his dick every time he took a seductive selfie for social media and stripping down to almost nothing onstage. It was a complete contrast to Roy’s preference for privacy to perform even slightly sexual activities, separating Bianca’s existence from his own. They’d met somewhere in the middle, protecting Roy’s personal life while satisfying Danny’s desires. 

Fucking Adore in the back of a limo had, however, apparently left her horny enough to take the risk. She kept up the shallow finger fucking throughout the next fifteen minutes, watching Adore’s eyes grow steadily glassier. Her trademark come-fuck-me look was going to be extra erotic in the fan photos, even if they didn’t have the slightest clue why. Years of practice allowed Bianca to keep her wide smile in place as the slick grip of Adore’s ass threatened to pop her tuck.

When the last of the fans made it through the line, Bianca slipped her finger out of the clenching heat, thanking the slightly too small panties for restraining Adore’s growing erection.

They made it back to the dressing room without incident, de-dragging and seemingly paying little attention to each other. If anyone noticed, they weren’t bold (or sober) enough to point it out.

“Adore,” DeLa sounded puzzled.

”What?”

Bianca didn’t look up, concentrating on getting her wig off and looking forward to washing her sweaty hair once they finally got upstairs.

”Why are you wearing Bianca’s underwear?”

Her head whipped around so fast she ended up lightheaded for a moment.

Behind her, DeLa had started separating the piles of drag before repacking. She held up a pair of inside out black panties, the _**Roy R Haylock**_ tag clearly visible sewn into the waistband. 

Danny’s mouth fell open, meeting Bianca’s eyes with a panicked look.

”Uhhhh-“

DeLa’s confused frown deepened, and Bianca hurried to distract her before she noticed the sheen of lube wetting the crotch.

”Delano forgot to shave her ass,” she hoped it sounded casual enough, “couldn’t do meet and greet in a thong. Bitch still has my corset, so...”

”Oh, that makes sense.”

DeLa was completely oblivious to the grateful look Danny shot across the room when she dropped the panties into Bianca’s open suitcase.

“Why do you have your name in them anyway?” Detox wandered over un-self consciously naked. “No one wants your granny panties.”

“So they can ID the body when I’m passed out after fuckin’ your daddy,” she shot back, watching Detox throw her head back in laughter.

DeLa smiled brightly. 

“Wish I had a drag mother like you.”

”I’m not her-“

”...more like _grand_ mother.”

“Fuck you,” she pointed at Danny with an exaggerated eyeroll for DeLa’s benefit, and the good humored bickering continued.

Danny came over to pack up Adore’s makeup a few minutes later, leaning over Bianca’s shoulder as she worked and whispering directly into her ear.

”You better.”

Roy raised a brow, wiping off the last of Bianca’s blush.

”What?” 

”Oh, ooops!”

Danny deliberately nudged a lipstick off the vanity, knocking it onto Roy’s lap. He reached down to ‘retrieve’ it, groping his untucked cock on the way back up.

“Fuck me.”

Checking that no one was paying attention, Roy slapped his ass.

”Just you wait.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter into multiple parts, so here's the long-awaited hotel room smut part one. AKA Danny dancing like the personification of sin and the sort of fun to be had in a bathtub.

The good humored bickering continued as Bianca finished giving way to Roy, nothing left but traces of black eyeliner around his lower lids. Nothing being simple, they all had to wait through check-in while the staff worked out their reservations. Roy wasn't sure how they had ended up in the system under their drag names, and it took far longer than he thought it should to straighten out the mishap. The night manager was properly apologetic, providing upgrades for the inconvenience, although Roy suspected most of them were too tired to appreciate it. Nearly an hour later, they finished retrieving their luggage from the bell desk and with room key in hand, Roy finally let his professional polite smile slide off with a long sigh.

Most of the queens bid each other goodnight at the elevators, no after party planned for once, and Roy could feel Danny fairly buzzing with excitement next to him as they made their way down the hall. 

The door closed behind them and Roy whistled when the room came into view. It wasn’t the suite itself (nice as hotels went) but the single king sized bed with mountains of pillows and - as far as he could tell from the entry - an oversized tub with the shower separated only by a pane of glass, no door in sight. It was clearly meant for a couple, as there wasn't even the semblance of a wall between bed and bathroom. Reception had been apologetic that there weren’t any double rooms left, and Roy had been hard-pressed to act like it was any sort of inconvenience. 

”Wow.” Danny grinned, nudging him with a shoulder. “Looks like we scored!”

He didn’t bother opening his suitcase, walking straight to the tub and turning on the taps. The waterfall faucet began filling rapidly, and he started undressing while Danny was still fumbling with their luggage. 

”B?”

Roy paused with his shirt halfway over his head, feeling the breeze wash over his torso as Danny opened the sliding door leading to the balcony.

”My feet are killing me, I wanna soak.”

The luxury amenities laid out included a lavender-vanilla bath oil, and he upended the contents of the entire bottle under the faucet, stretching his legs and groaning.

"Getting old?" Danny looked up from his phone, sticking his tongue out impishly. 

”You weren’t the one on your knees in the car.”

He kicked the pile of clothes aside, then thought better of it and bundled them into a laundry bag. Sweet-scented steam drifted lazily from the tub, and he watched impatiently, waiting for it to finish filling. In the meantime, he set about pulling the few things from his suitcase that he'd need, making sure his phone was plugged in to charge, and poured himself a glass of wine from the bar. He could feel Danny watching him as he moved, eyes hot on his naked skin. 

"That was fucking amazing."

Roy didn't have to ask what Danny was referring too.

"Yeah?" He glanced over with a wicked smile. "I knew you'd like it."

"I still can't believe you had that in your purse. I thought I was the whore."

"Says the person I just fingered through a meet and greet."

Danny set down the phone and snagged his hand as he went past, pulling Roy down onto his lap. 

"Hey, you were the one who kept sticking things up my ass." 

Dropping his head to rest on Danny's shoulder, Roy chuckled.

"Would have been my tongue, but you would have come out of it looking like you're on your period.”

”Haha.”

”Besides,” his voice took on a less playful tone, “feels like we haven’t fucked in ages. On a day when you’re a cock slut? I’m taking advantage.”

”Just for you,” Danny murmured, rubbing his cheek on Roy’s temple. Warmth bloomed in his chest the way it always did when Roy thought about being the only one allowed to have this part of him.

"I still don't get how you fit all that," he pointed at Roy's crotch, bringing the mood away from things they didn’t say, "into those tiny panties."

"Told you, I stick my dick-"

"-under your wig, I know I know."

The joke was over a decade old, certainly one Danny had heard a hundred times before, and Roy was amazed (and thankful) that he still found it funny. He pulled away reluctantly to turn off the taps, tub dangerously full with water lapping just inches short of the edge. Testing the temperature with his fingers yielded a satisfied nod, water just on the right side of too hot. 

"Coming in with me?"

He cocked his head when Danny seemed surprised by the invitation. 

"You've never asked before...?"

"Bitch, most of the places we're at we barely both fit in the shower. I ain't soaking in a tub that's probably crawling with communicable diseases."

Setting his wine down on the wide ledge, Roy slid into the water and settled against one end, legs outstretched. 

"Well?"

"I wanna shower first, then maybe."

He hummed a non-committal response. The heat suffusing his body drained away the tightness in his shoulders, unknotting his lower back muscles still tense from the flight. Holding his breath, Roy ducked under the water to rinse the sweat from his hair, surfacing again with a sigh. He rolled up a towel to tuck behind his neck and closed his eyes in content; he really should do a full wash, but it was far too comfortable sitting surrounded by steam and the sound of Danny singing quietly to himself.

A few minutes later, he heard Danny start the shower. He stretched his legs out again, pleased when his toes didn't hit the other side of the tub. Definitely big enough for two people. His dick twitched hopefully at the implications, reminding him that Adore had been his focus earlier, tucked and doing his best to control his arousal.

Roy slipped a hand under the surface, cupping himself and enjoying the jitters of pleasure running up his spine. He spread his legs a bit and loosely wrapped his fingers around the shaft, stroking slowly. The water made it challenging to slide smoothly, the friction of skin tugging skin adding to the sensation. There hadn't been time lately to find someone to satisfy his need for touch, and really, a one-off hookup could be fun but it was far more trouble than staying in with his own hand. Tonight, if Danny was still up for it, was going to be explosive. 

He frowned a bit at that thought, reminding himself to be sure that Danny wasn't downplaying any amount of soreness. As a rule, he tried to avoid accidentally hurting his partner, and was well aware that his concern for Danny in particular was...extensive. 

The head of his cock was starting to swell, pushing against his palm, when he heard a thump. Opening an eye, he found gold-shot green eyes watching before Danny turned around and shook his ass playfully. The shower abutted the foot of the tub, providing a perfect viewing point, and Roy considered the show he might have been inadvertently putting on. 

Not sorry about it. 

Releasing his dick, Roy sat up and moved across the tub to fold his arms on the ledge until they were only separated by a few inches and a pane of glass. The ripple of displaced water sloshed gently against the side, heat rising up to his throat before subsiding. Danny blew him a kiss, then poured out a generous palmful of shower gel and set to work ‘washing’ himself. There really was nothing like a private demonstration of Danny’s seductive dancing skills, wine in hand. Adore used her body to entice on stage, but Danny could turn ordinary actions into unbelievably erotic things with what seemed like little effort.

The sinuous undulation as Danny thrust his hips forward, half-hard cock bouncing, flipped a switch in his brain. The prior low simmer of desire sparked heavy in his groin, and he felt his own erection nudge the side of the tub. As he watched, Danny's hands roamed his torso, fingers splayed wide as they slid over and down through the slick lather. 

He thrust into his own fist lazily a few times, biting and licking his lips suggestively. Wet hair fell over his forehead, and he raised a hand to sweep it away, leaning backwards under the spray. The tumble of water rinsed away the foam, running over the perfect curve at the small of his back and the swell of his ass, leaving him breathing open-mouthed with a chest flushed red from the heat and arousal. 

They were close enough that Roy could almost have reached around the glass to touch him, but there was something exciting about the barrier between them. 

Danny threw one more sultry glance, chin tucked down as he turned, then widened his stance and bent over.

Slowly.

His hands slid down the tiled wall until his forearms and elbows were flat against it. The position was beautifully obscene, the arch of his back lifting his ass and spreading the cheeks apart enough that Roy could just see his hole. Between his legs, his cock hung heavy, and he reached back to cup his balls, long fingers teasing just shy of the rim.

Fuck anticipation.

Roy set his wine down blindly, not caring that it tipped over and spilled on a stack of towels. He met Danny's eyes and pointed before beckoning with the same finger. The command was clear.

 _Come here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub smut part two is next, then I swear they'll make it into a bed. Promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub smut part the second, including a glimpse into what Danny’s thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to write from Roy’s perspective because I can relate more to what we know about his personality; my Danny ‘voice’ isn’t as confident, but I wanted to show that Roy isn’t the only one trying hard to not think about certain things.

Danny didn’t bother drying off, water dripping from his hair and clinging to his skin. He straightened, one hand shutting off the shower, gripping the glass with the other as he stepped out. The steamy air between them felt thick with tension, filled with pure primal lust. 

Roy watched as he closed the short distance to the edge of the tub, cock bouncing against his stomach with every step. It could have looked ridiculous; instead, with lips parted and every trace of playfulness discarded, he embodied Adore's 'walking sin' lyric. Holding the edge of the tub, he knelt up and opened his mouth wide. The unmistakable invitation wasn’t lost on Danny. He slapped his erection against Roy’s lower lip, bouncing the head on his outstretched tongue and rubbing it against his cheek.

The hungry moan as Roy's lips closed around the shaft was drowned out by Danny's higher cry of pleasure. He suckled the head gently, tongue tracing the slit, tasting salty sweetness and something uniquely Danny, smoky and dark. Roy brought a hand up to steady his hip as Danny swayed on the slippery floor. Then, he pulled in a long breath through his nose and went down as far as he could without choking, maintaining eye contact all the while.

"...fuck..."

He bobbed his head a few times, cheeks hollowed, before pulling off with a wet pop.

”Get in here.”

Roy pushed back as Danny stepped over the side, not waiting for the ripples of displaced water to settle before surging forward. He was dimly aware of water sloshing over the edge of the tub as they met in the middle for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Fingers slipped over wet skin, pressed together from chest to knees. 

Danny moaned into the kiss, cocks sliding together between their bodies as he wound both arms around a trim waist. Roy’s hand clamped around the back of his neck, pulling him further down into the waist-deep water and hooking his heel over the back of Danny’s thigh as they thrust against each other. Too caught up in the moment, Danny tipped off balance and slipped in the oil-slick water. Falling backwards under their combined weight, Roy’s flailing arm caught the edge of the tub to keep them partially upright, knuckles knocking the empty wineglass to the floor.

The sound of it shattering on the tiles, amplified and echoing, brought them both back to reality. Danny’s head jerked towards the noise, moving to lean over the side and look down.

”Whoops?”

Still breathing hard, Roy reached for one of the wine-soaked towels before joining him. Carefully, he swept the shards into a pile, wrapping them in the towel before throwing another over the top.

”Shit. Need to remember that’s there, unless you want to bleed all over the floor.”

Interruption taken care of, he tugged Danny by the wrist to resume the kiss, this time with a little less urgency. Droplets of water rolled off his hair to land on Roy’s nose, adding to the sheen of sweat and steam covering them both. He licked up the side of Danny’s neck, lapping at the delicate skin of his throat over the pulse-point.

Danny shuddered in response, then pulled back.

”What...?”

Wordlessly, he guided Roy through the water until he was on his lap, back tight to Danny’s chest. 

“I wasn’t done,” Roy protested as arms circled his chest from behind, trying to twist around.

Danny caught an earlobe between his teeth, tugging just hard enough to get his attention.

”My turn to play. Wanna touch you.”

He punctuated the statement by reaching underwater and gripping Roy’s erection, thumb pressing down over the slit and just barely rubbing. Danny’s other arm slipped down to his waist, holding him in place as he thrust against Roy’s ass.

“But- ohhhhh...”

Danny paused while sucking a bruise into his shoulder where Bianca’s gown would cover it.

“You got to touch me earlier. Got me off so hard, B. I wanna make you feel good now. Let me?”

“I-“

”Please?”

Roy stopped struggling and Danny smiled against his neck. He could have pulled away if he really wanted to, which meant he was willing to go along even if he wasn’t in charge. Only Roy would be arguing about someone else wanting to pleasure him. 

Danny’s other hand busied itself running over his shoulders and chest. Just above the water’s surface, long fingers tweaked a nipple, then settled in to tease the peaked nub with flicks and a hint of nail. The water gave a whole new dimension to touch, oil providing just enough slick to ease the friction of skin on skin.

He could never get enough of touching Roy, the contours of well-defined muscle long since familiar. His body seemed designed to tease every one of Danny’s senses, from his husky bedroom voice to the way he tasted and the strength of his capable hands. Out of drag, he made endless self-deprecating jokes about being built too slightly. Danny disagreed completely; Roy wasn’t delicate, more that his drive to keep moving left no room for anything spare.

Right then, those hands were still for once, one hand resting on the arm across his torso and the other playing with the nipple Danny wasn’t teasing. Danny hooked his chin over Roy’s shoulder for a better look. Compared to himself, Roy rarely ever showed off sexually, always focused on Danny’s needs. He did feel guilty about letting him give so much, but Roy got off hard on pleasing him. He could understand that - watching Roy writhing in the throes of orgasm was a powerful sight.

Being given the opportunity to give back was too tempting to resist. He squeezed the shaft tighter, twisting over the head every other stroke. Roy’s head dropped back to rest on his shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded. Danny adjusted his grip, thumb sliding against the bundle of nerves just under the tip, watching Roy pinch his own nipple hard in response. 

They both moaned at that, Danny riding his cock against the cleft of the firm ass on his lap. He squirmed a little, remembering the look on Bianca’s painted face as she fucked the dildo into Adore’s ass. Avidly lustful, yet also something close to reverent. Danny had no problems at all pulling all of the ass he wanted, but no one looked at him the way Roy did. _Like Danny was the only thing he could see._

Danny let that thought go with a pang of regret. That was something for when he was too drunk to see straight.

Most of the time, he was interested in sticking his dick into someone and not receiving. Tonight he was in a definite mood to bottom. For Roy. Despite the deliciously thick cock in question, his ass clenched in anticipation of being filled. 

The frantic pace had slowed into something sensual, and that could wait. His other hand dipped below the water, moving to fondle the heavy balls and massage the swollen flesh behind them. Roy hooked his feet around the backs of Danny’s knees, anchoring himself as he spread his legs wider for leverage to rock up into Danny’s fist. 

An image flashed through his mind, the same position but in bed, Roy a whimpering mass of need in his arms as Danny fucked him with that toy. Fingering him open, jerking him off until he was on edge, then seeing if he could make him come from the vibrations alone. 

Fuck.

Roy definitely did more of the fucking in their...something that was decidedly not-a-relationship, but it wasn’t by much. There were plenty of other things they got off to, so the extremely rare occasions that he not only agreed but _needed_ to bottom, Danny fucked him until he couldn’t get it up anymore. He wasn’t about to pass up the next chance, but that would be a hell of a way to start.

Licking his lips, Danny sped up his strokes as much as he dared without proper lube. Roy abandoned his nipples, arm curved back over his head as he clenched his fingers in Danny’s still-wet hair. He was fully hard, cock throbbing, moaning quietly with every breath.

Definitely time to move things to the bed. Danny was impulsive, but there were too many inconveniences to try full on sex in the bathtub no matter how decadent. 

Also, he didn’t think Roy had packed waterproof lube.

“Want your cock,” he purred into Roy’s ear, breath hot over damp skin. “Missed you...”

“...missed you too, angel. Fuck, yeah...”

Danny nipped the side of his neck, the barest hint of teeth pinking the far too visible skin that he couldn’t mark up.

”Want to be fucked tonight. Put your cock inside of me and fuck me, B, I need it.”

”Yeah?”

The fingers in his hair tightened at that, Roy turning his head and capturing Danny’s mouth for an awkwardly angled but passionate kiss. Breaking away, he pulled himself up using the edge of the tub. Danny didn’t bother resisting the urge to lick the swollen head of his cock before standing himself.

”Bed?”

”Bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one more chapter of actual bed sex? It might end up as more. I blame these two for being way too inspiring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of bed smut, with a large dose of humor and quiet affection. Can you imagine the conversations these two would actually have in bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The logistics of editing smut are more difficult than it sounds.

They helped each other out of the tub, avoiding the glass-filled towel and quickly drying off. The breeze from the open balcony door raised goosebumps on heated skin, cooling their footprints in the condensation on the tiles. Dropping his towel, Danny headed straight for the bed, Roy a few steps behind and openly admiring the view. 

Danny climbed onto the sheets, landing sprawled amidst the pillows.

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned

Roy stopped at the foot of the bed and huffed a laugh as he saw the covers pulled down and condoms and lube already laid out on the nightstand. Apparently Danny had been busy before getting into the shower. 

“Planning ahead?”

He tossed a clean towel towards the headboard then prowled up after it, expression intent and hungry. Long legs spread wide in invitation, and he settled between them with a sigh.

”Hi.”

Danny grinned up at him, noses inches apart.

“Hi yourself,” Roy murmured, leaning down the rest of the way for a quick kiss.

Their erections nudged together as Danny’s expression gave way to a sweet smile, reaching up to trace a dimple.

”Quit that.”

The words came out more fond than annoyed, but acting affronted was far too much work with no one else to witness them. It was much easier to continue the kiss, deepening it as he gathered their cocks together and stroked slowly. Beneath him, Danny thrust up into his hand with a satisfied groan, biting Roy’s lower lip as he squeezed the swollen heads. He let out a wordless cry of protest when the stroking hand let go, but quickly turned into a moan as Roy nudged his erection below his balls, fucking between his clenched ass cheeks. Danny rutted up against his stomach, one of his hands working its way between their chests, thumb flicking a peaked nipple. His own nipples were pinpoints of pleasure, already sensitive and teased by the stubble on Roy’s chest. 

He was definitely getting fucked tonight. 

Pillows spilled onto the floor as Danny rolled them over, tearing their mouths apart to lick and bite at Roy's neck over his pulse. Roy threw his head back, moaning, then tugged his hair hard enough to sting when Danny started sucking the skin below his ear.

"Pus- hold on...we can't..."

Danny's forehead landed on his shoulder with a growl of frustration, hips going still.

"Ugh. Fuck. I know, sorry."

Despite the pre-come smeared between them and the rumpled sheets, Roy offered up a gently rueful smile when he pushed himself up with a sigh.

"I wanna, you know."

"Yeah." 

They stared at each other wordlessly for a minute, breathing slowing down. Tapping Danny's chest until he sat up, Roy re-stacked the pillows and settled Danny down against them, letting himself be pulled on top again. He propped himself up on his elbows, eyes falling half closed as Danny’s hands moved up from his waist to knead his shoulders. 

”Mmmmm...I thought we were supposed to be fucking.”

”I can stop.”

”Stop and I really will take my corset back.”

”Relax then.”

He gave in to the gentle prodding, letting Danny take his weight and nuzzling behind his ear as the impromptu massage continued, working out the last of the tension in his back. Danny's hands were sure and skillful, finding out and soothing the sore places between his shoulder blades and the knots at the base of his neck. It was tempting to lie there and let him continue until he fell asleep (a more likely danger than he would ever admit), but he could feel the erection still nudging firm against his stomach. 

“How do you want it?”

The question was muffled against his neck, and Danny paused for thought before shrugging and continuing to rub his shoulders.

”Your dick. My booty. I’m easy.”

Roy’s head popped up with an incredulous look borrowed from Bianca.

”You did not just say booty.”

“I totally did.”

”What are you, twelve?”

”Muh booty?”

The frown was cracking at the edges, and he dropped his head down again. He tried to hold them in, but the giggles escaped, half choked off and high pitched. 

”Oh my fucking god, you- you...hehe hee hee...”

Below him Danny snorted and dragged out his chola voice.

”Gonna put your dick in my booty hole?”

Roy rolled off to the side and buried his face in a pillow. He kicked at Danny’s leg ineffectually as he convulsed with laughter.

“You- you ca- fuck...”

Danny repeated the question a couple more times until he couldn’t maintain a straight face, dissolving into breathless giggles alongside him that shook the mattress with shared laughter. Neither of them moved for a couple of minutes, trying to get the hilarity under control and pointedly not looking at each other. When Roy finally pulled his face out of the pillow, stomach muscles aching with mirth, he found Danny propped on his side, watching him with a soft look.

”What?”

”Missed you...this.”

There were a half dozen pithy replies he could use, but Roy decided on the simplest and most honest.

”Me too.” 

Danny kissed him again, smiling against his mouth, then flopped onto his back. He kicked a leg out to the side, tracing his foot down the back of Roy's thigh, and idly stroking himself.

”Really B, however you want me, I just want you.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally - these two get what’s coming to them ;).

The quiet sincerity brought the last of Roy’s giggles under control. Carte blanche was hardly something new, but he was usually able to pick up on what Danny might respond to in the moment. For whatever reason, he couldn’t get a read on him tonight, the mix of playful affection and comfortable lust with an underlying current of intensity not a match for any of the checkboxes on his (extensive) mental list right then.

Danny also didn’t seem to be nearly as desperately horny as he was earlier. Rather than the solid strokes Roy knew he preferred, he was running his fingertips lightly up and down the underside of his shaft and rubbing the head against his palm. 

”M’not sure I’ve got the energy to fuck you into the mattress right now.”

Danny quirked his lips in the equivalent of a shrug.

“Save the ass pounding for another night?”

”Yeah.” 

He nuzzled Danny's still-wet hair, eyes closed and enjoying the contrast between the breeze at his back and the heat of their bodies pressed together.

”Can ride you if you want?”

His cock twitched with interest. Seeing and feeling Danny bouncing on his lap was always amazing, but Roy could also see how tired he was as well. Instead, he reached over him to retrieve a foil packet and bottle, then rolled Danny onto his side facing away.

”B...?”

Confused eyes searched his face as Danny looked back over his shoulder, mouth open in question.

”Shhhh. Haven’t done it this way in a while.”

He guided Danny’s right knee up towards his chest, caressing his thigh and waiting for him to catch on. 

“Oh...cool. Okay.”

Danny grabbed a pillow to prop his bent knee on, drawing up the other leg slightly as well. He twisted to drop both shoulders onto the pillow under his head, watching Roy expectantly as he knelt behind him and slicked his fingers.

“Not sore, are you?”

Roy’s hand slipped between his spread cheeks, rubbing slowly. 

“Nah. I’m used to your huge dick.”

As he spoke, Danny reached down to stroke Roy’s half-hard cock, coaxing it back to a full erection. Moments later, the fingers circling his hole pressed inside as he deliberately relaxed against them, wiggling his hips. 

“Mmmm...you don’t have to be so careful, I can take it.”

”It’s been what, a couple of months?” Roy thrust in and out a few times before adding more lube. The dildo hadn’t stretched him much, and he wasn’t in a rush to force Danny open. “Don’t tell me you've been taking dicks since.”

“Do I look like a bottom?”

“Right now? Yeah.”

”Ha ha. You know what I mean.”

Instead of answering, Roy leaned over and kissed him, all polite tongue and gentle nips as Danny’s hand spread pre-come down his shaft. The mood had shifted since they started, desire still high but less like hard and fast reunion sex. This was going to be a sweet night, and he couldn’t be mad at it.

Danny released his cock with a pleased noise, hand moving back to stroke his own, and Roy added another finger. 

”Need more?”

He only ever talked this much in bed when they were together. Sex with anyone else usually meant trade, a quick session with the lights on and no conversation beyond mutual agreement on the fucking. Roy had no problem admitting that this kind of solicitous attention was really reserved for one person.

“M’good.” Danny bit his lip and squirmed. “I like feeling you.”

“ ‘Kay. Tell me if-“

”B,” he cut him off with a look, holding out a condom, “I’m ready.”

Roy nodded, slipping his fingers out and taking the proffered packet. He made quick work of rolling the condom on before moving to lay behind Danny, nudging his shoulder up off the bed to rest on his chest instead. It was a position they often slept in, but he couldn’t remember the last time they’d fucked while spooning. 

“Fuck me. Please.” 

The sleepy tone of voice belied his body's obvious readiness. As he poured more lube onto himself, Danny reached down and spread his cheeks open, arching back to push his ass up and giving him an imploring look. Nodding, he slipped his leg between Danny’s, bringing their lower bodies closer together until his cock nestled against the back of a tense thigh. He rolled his hips a few times, rubbing his length over the cleft of his ass, smiling at the groans of anticipation every time the head caught on his loosened hole. 

Danny let go of his ass, pushing Roy’s hand aside impatiently to guide him in. He cried out, high and breathy and full of satisfaction when the head slipped inside, finally receiving the penetration he’d been craving all day. Roy traced his rim with careful fingers, letting Danny set a pace he was comfortable with as his cock sank deeper. His fingers crept forward, cupping his balls, before grabbing a trembling thigh to anchor himself as he bottomed out.

Roy forced himself to hold still as Danny shifted against and around him, moaning quietly with every clench. Moving his grip to Danny’s hip, he pressed kisses to the back of his shoulder, rested his forehead there, waiting. No one else felt quite like this, and he certainly wouldn't be having sex in such an intimate position with a hookup. From behind sure, but not with the length of their bodies pressed together, not rubbing gentle circles on their hip or murmuring quiet words of encouragement.

Lying on their sides meant Danny was more in control of the angle, and he slowly flexed his hips forward, testing. Another pillow joined the first under his knee, opening him further as he pulled Roy’s leg where he wanted it. At last, Danny squeezed his hand, eyes opening again.

“M’kay.”

He slipped the arm he was leaning on underneath Danny’s head and across his chest, holding him against his body as he gave a shallow thrust. 

“Oh fuck...”

”Yeah...s’it good?”

Danny tilted his chin up, craning his neck back until their lips met. 

“Mmmhmmmm.”

The wet smack of kissing sounded in counterpoint to his hips meeting Danny’s ass with every stroke, unhurried and easy. He teased Danny’s tongue with his own, teeth barely scraping over his lower lip. Sweat pooled in the dip of his collarbone, at the small of Danny's back, as they rocked together. 

Roy eventually broke away from the kiss, mouthing at Danny’s neck and licking the damp skin. He could feel fingers digging into his ass as Danny tried to pull him closer, other hand now jerking himself off with short movements limited by the weight of their bodies on his elbow. 

”You’re so...fuck, baby...so tight.”

Definitely not the most creative or erotic thing that came to mind, but the slide of his cock into the gripping heat left him gasping. 

His muscles were going to be a mess in the morning, but it was worth it for the intimacy. The next time Danny squeezed his thigh for a break to catch his breath, he twisted partway over onto his back, pulling Danny half on top of him even as their legs remained tangled together. It was physically impossible for him to be anything but gentle in this position, Danny's weight pinning him down and no leverage to thrust hard or quickly. His cock was in exquisite torment, barely withdrawing with each stroke of slick heat. 

One hand slid over Danny’s chest, slipping on their mingled sweat, and he splayed his fingers wide just below Danny’s collarbone, feeling the staccato heartbeat under his palm. Danny caught Roy’s other hand with his own, lacing their fingers together and moving even closer. He buried his face against the back of Danny’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses as he panted for breath.

He lost track of time, world narrowing down to the places their bodies met, fever-hot skin and the sounds of sex. Neither of them spoke beyond moans of pleasure, whispering bitten off curses. Roy could feel the moment Danny started stroking himself again, ass tightening around his cock and pulling him towards the edge. Without a free hand, he couldn’t reach down to hold back his orgasm, and he bit his lip hard.

Less than a minute later, Danny’s breath hitched and he arched his back up, fucking himself down deliberately.

“Oh god...fuck, baby...m’getting close.”

“Yeah? Gonna...want- want you to come for me.”

He counted heartbeats, focused on the way Danny’s hand squeezed, anything to stave off the inevitable.

“...B?” 

Danny’s breathless gasp was accompanied by a tug on his hand, rolling them back onto their sides. 

"Harder, please...fuck me."

Letting go of Danny's hand, he wrapped the other arm around his waist and pulled almost all the way out before pushing his cock back in slow enough for them both to feel every inch. Danny whimpered as his thrusts picked up speed, knees tucked nearly all the way to his chest and hand moving furiously between his legs. Roy's fingers slid over his hip to rub the slick place they were joined, teasing the stretched rim of his hole. 

He tried to meet Danny halfway for a kiss, growling in frustration when they couldn’t quite reach. Pushing up on his elbow, Roy caught Danny’s raised knee over his forearm and lifted, pulling his legs open. The change in angle let their lips meet, and he swallowed the cry of pleasure when his cock slipped just a little deeper.

From there he had the perfect view of Danny stroking his own leaking cock, fingers twisting over the head. When Danny abandoned the kiss, jaw falling slack, he could feel the pressure building in his balls. Not long left.

”I’m gonna come...baby, you- I-“

That was it. Whatever else Danny was trying to say was lost as Roy let himself go, vision dissolving into white noise. He heard Danny cry out as he came hot across his stomach, then nothing as his orgasm washed over him with the force of a tidal wave.

Neither of them moved, save for their labored breathing. Eventually, Danny recovered his senses first, groaning. His limbs wouldn’t behave and he felt drunk, even though neither of them had been indulging heavily. He shifted, feeling Roy’s arms tighten around him. Danny would have happily stayed like that, floating on the soul-deep sense of satisfaction, but he was becoming aware of the decidedly awkward feeling of Roy going soft inside of him. With what was left of his brain, he was amazed that ever-responsible Roy wasn’t moving to do something about it himself.

Freeing one hand, he groped across the sheets until he reached the towel, wiping at the cum on his stomach and both of their arms. Then he nudged Roy with his elbow, shaking his wrist until the noise of protest turned into something more coherent.

”Fuck...”

”Uhh huh.”

”What- oh. Right.”

They slowly untangled their legs, and it took both of them to roll Danny onto his stomach while Roy took care of the condom.

Most of the time, the absence of something up his ass wasn’t a thought he had at all. Tonight, the feeling of emptiness after Roy slid out surprised him. Groaning, he slipped a couple of fingers back in, feeling the way he was stretched open. The mattress dipped behind him, and Roy’s fingers petted the rim of his hole gently.

”Still okay?”

He finger fucked himself a few times, pressing them forward for one last bolt of pleasure before pulling them out.

“Mmmmhmmm. I always forget how big you feel.”

Roy’s raspy laugh filled the air and he smiled, content to not move for a while. Unfortunately, shifting his leg reminded him that the sheets were soaked with sweat, and Danny made a face, scratching at a spot of cum left on his belly.

”We should shower,” Roy murmured, sounding as enthusiastic about moving as Danny felt.

”Yeah.”

In the morning, it would probably be something to laugh over as they slowly made it back to the shower, wobbly-legged and exhausted. At the moment, Roy was more concerned with getting them both cleaned up. He paused to pull the drain open on the now-lukewarm bathwater before collapsing onto the bench in the shower, Danny reaching up to turn on the spray.

It was shockingly cold for a moment and Roy yelped, watching Danny twitch violently in response. 

“Fucking hell.”

The water warmed quickly, and even if it was a cursory rinse, it was better than falling asleep otherwise and waking up stuck together.

After drying off (and thank goodness for a large supply of towels), Roy pulled the blanket back onto the bed so they didn’t have to sleep on wet sheets. It wasn’t cool enough to need the covers anyway, not with Danny’s body heat.

He settled onto his back, arm around Danny’s shoulders and eyes falling closed. The rhythm of their breathing slowed, and he was ready to give in to the pull of sleep when he remembered something. 

“Pussyface? What were you gonna say earlier?”

Danny squirmed.

“Uhhh. I meant ummm, I was gonna say I love you, but I thought it might be weird. Not it, but like right then.”

Roy propped himself up on an elbow and could just make out Danny’s eyes in the light coming in the balcony doors.

“Right before you came?”

”Yeah.”

He paused, considering, letting his mind turn that one over. There was nothing that felt wrong about it, no instinctive shying away in the pit of his stomach.

”Okay.”

”Okay?”

”You can say it whenever you want. I’m not gonna go all...I know how you mean it.”

Danny yawned hugely.

”Love you B. Today, tonight...fucking hot.”

”Love you too. Your turn next time, I’m running out of ideas.”

”Really?”

”No.”

”Cool.”

”Sleep, pussyface.”

” ‘kay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took a few unexpected turns, so I thank you all for waiting through the numerous detours.


End file.
